mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Propaganda of the Deed (Campaign)
' Propaganda of the Deed' was a narrative campaign to take place on Barvos, following after the events of The Nothing Child.Cayden Masher would have returned as the primary antagonist. Due to events in the map, however, and events that caused Cayden to choose a different path, it's likely the campaign will not take place. Ascendancy was played instead. Synopsis (what 'would' have happened) (This is a rough outline of the events that would have taken place, granted the final events usually differ greatly due to player actions. PotD picks up immediately where The Nothing Child leaves off, although in this case Cayden never rejoins the Dark Avengers for the final battle with Drevonia and Beastmaster. Without him there, it's possible for either Drevonia or Beastmaster to survive (though at least one always dies) and escape. In whatever case, Felix always survives.) Whatever the outcome of the battle, Naomi rallies the Dark Avengers and worryingly explains that Cayden has been pilling huge amounts of resources into building weapons and carts, as though trying to equip an entire army. She suggests they investigate the source of the Draconi resources, which is a mine (Crytok Mine) located some distance to the south. Along the way, Zero declares that he no longer wishes to be associate with this 'war' now that many of those who were after him have stopped chasing him, and leaves the group. If Drevonia or Beastmaster survived the battle, it's possible to convince Zero to stay. If only Felix survived it's still possible but requires a great deal of persistence and arguing skills. *During the journey, evidence may/may not be discovered that Nemeroth has left the area and is heading east. *During the journey, Naomi can be pressed for information on Cayden's time on Barvos, where she reveals that Cayden was rarely even about. She took care of herself from the moment she could hold a bow. *It's also possible to discover that Max and Naomi have become 'close'. Upon reaching Crytok Mine, they find it infested with Orks and Draconi, who appear to be working together. It's possible to destroy the mine, sabotage it or, in the event of failure, do nothing. Either way, there is a confrontation between the Dark Avengers and the Ork/Draconi forces. The Orkz reveal that Cayden, some time ago, has totally taken over Orgrimmar and usurped Gorknuk Crusha, so the Orkz now view him as the true warchief. Cayden has also been feeding the Orkz information about the nations of Barvos, claiming that they represent chaos and inciting a war, though for what purpose is unknown. Naomi explains that Cayden has been 'on edge' since the Ark's arrival on Barvos. Believing that, unchecked, these societies will spread across the entire planet and consume it with war, nuclear fire and dangerous inventions (like A.I), he has most likely decided to either totally subjugate them or destroy them, using the Orkz as his weapon. It's possible to either return to the nations of Barvos or try and reach Orgrimmar to confront Cayden. Doing the latter will result in running into uncountable number of Orks, which will alert Cayden to the Dark Avenger's presence and make him harder to fight later. Either way, going north to find help is eventually the only option. At some point, the group will run into Felix (and Drevonia/Beastmaster if they survived). Felix attacks on the belief that the DA's are working with Cayden, who's plans represent a clear threat to the Rainmaker's world. If refuted, Felix doesn't believe them on account of Naomi being his daughter. If either Drevonia or Beastmaster survived the previous encounter, it's possible for Max Amaru to be killed by Felix (50% chance, more or less depending on how the fight goes). If only Felix survived, the chance is smaller (35%). Before reaching the north, Naomi discovers she is pregnant. If Max is alive, she handles the news well. If he's dead, she becomes distraught and less willing to fight. The DA players must convince the map game players of Cayden's threat and try to get them to donate armies/Operatives to fight for them. Whether they convince them or not, a large Ork army will arrive on the map and threaten the nations of Barvos with a large attack. The DA's can be attached to the Ork armies, all of whom are using more advanced weapons and speak of Cayden as their warlord, claiming they have come to help 'tame the beast'. The attack, however, turns out to be a distraction. Whilst the battles take place, a smaller Draconi force attacks the Ark and attempts to steal valuable power cells (even though they are depleted). It's possible for map players to send militia to confront the Draconi, and Operatives to confront Cayden himself. If Zero stayed with the group, it's also possible for Zero to teleport the Dark Avengers to Cayden and confront him there too. Cayden is too powerful to beat by conventional combat means (if extreme luck/unconventional thinking does somehow result in defeating him, he is not killed but rather loses an eye in the fight, weakening him for later). Either way, Cayden wins the fight and, using his Draconi forces, releases a powerful batch of the Black Flu onto Donut Island to cover his retreat. If the Dark Avengers are not on the island, they arrive at this point. At this point, a second chat window will open that features the Outlaws return as they ambush Cayden as he tries to retreat. Not realising how powerful Cayden has become, he will most likely overpower them. If not, he is forced to retreat, weakening him later. Both the map players and DA players must help remove the infection. This may take some time/involve several missions and have long lasting effects. During this time, the city nearest the Ark may be used as a hub. When ready to progress, Naomi and Max suggest that the 'only' person who has ever been able to beat Cayden is Felix, and they may need his help. If all players oppose this, Naomi will meet with Felix alone against their wishes and without their knowledge, which will result in Max being killed on the way by straggling infected. If the group all go together, they fight their way off Donut Island and find Felix easily back on the mainland. He will attack almost on sight, though with the help of the Outlaws he can be defeated. Once subdued, Felix will agree to give information on Cayden. Felix reveals that Cayden has built a device using materials recovered from Kaneland's crashed Ark, which had no survivors and landed near Orgrimmar. He required the power cells from the main Ark, however, but Donut Island was too well defended. Felix explains that the device can be powered by the essence of a Titan, which Cayden plans to get from the Rainmaker - Cayden has the Table (recovered from Gorknuk Crusha), which means he can easily defeat the Rainmaker. The device, when activated, ejects the Rainmaker's essence into Barvos' atmosphere resulting in a permanent and irreversible electrical storm, which will scramble all efforts at creating electricity or technology, make Barvos' climate generally hostile and ensure people have to 'work' to survive, so they won't have time to fight one another. The players can choose to kill Felix or spare him at this point. If spared, Felix promises to help take Cayden down, reasoning that the Rainmaker is not openly hostile to the nations of Barvos - it's as much his planet as it is theirs. Whatever the case, the journey to Orgrimmar begins. If the players manage to get an army together to join them, they march as one. Side missions etc can happen at this point. When the battle takes place, it's Orks vs Allies and, on the side, the DA's/Outlaws mission happens. They attack Orgrimmar and, after fighting through waves of Orks, reach Cayden and his device. If Zero left the group at the start of the battle, they find Zero has been captured and used in the Rainmaker's place, meaning the device is close to activations. If he stayed with the group, Cayden is simply preparing to transport it to the Stormlands. How easy the fight is depends on how things went during the campaign: *If Crytok Mine was destroyed, Cayden will not be able to summon grunts during the fight. If it was sabotaged, he will summon weaker grunts. If it was left or they failed to destroy it, he can summon full strength grunts. *If Max is dead, Naomi loses her nerve and is unable to use her presence against Cayden, weakening his resolve. *If Felix is in the group, Cayden is significantly easier to taunt. Otherwise, he's very difficult to outsmart. *Cayden is harder to defeated for each time he has been encountered before now if the group failed to injure him at least once. *If the map battle is won by the Orks, a group of Orkish archers appear on the walls of the battleground and fire at the group, resulting in two instant levels of injury for them all. If the group fails to defeat Cayden, he will kill either one or two of the Dark Avengers (belonging to a player who also has an Outlaw). If the group successfully defeats him, Cayden is forced to retreat but survives. Whatever the outcome of the fight, Naomi's unborn child uses its powers to destroy Cayden's device, scaring the living crap out of everyone (there is no evidence until now to suggest that Wyatt is a Titan). Even if Cayden won the fight, he is still forced to retreat after this. If Max is alive, Felix was recruited, Zero stayed with the group AND the allies WIN the battle with the Orks, Cayden can be killed permanently. Following the aftermath of the battle, Gorknuk Crusha retakes Orgrimmar and is the warchief again. Felix disappears in the chaos. Zero claims that Cayden is no longer on the planet, having disappeared into a warp portal somewhere. He's retreated off world, for some reason. This then leads into Ascendancy, as the group follow him so he can be brought to justice. Of course, Nemeroth secretly 'tags' along. There would also be some small differences in Ascendancy from this point. *Outlaws and Dark Avengers are separated, with both starting in the same places. Cayden retreated into space and became engaged in a battle with the Outsiders which has lasted months. The Outlaws and the Outsiders team up to take Cayden down. They encounter Felix, witness his death and learn of Nemeroth's identity. This causes Cayden to have a change of heart, and he agrees to help take Nemeroth down - in this scenario, he does not die so quickly. *Zero turns evil regardless. The only difference is that he believes Cayden was 'right'. If Zero was captured by Cayden in the campaign before, Zero reveals that he actually volunteered. *Cayden gradually has a change of ways over the course of the campaign. During the final battle with Nemeroth it is he who kills Nemeroth rather than Wyatt, though he dies in the process. Category:Campaigns